Un día a la vez
by Sakiali12
Summary: Ellos crean un mundo mágico a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta de algo que es obvio para todos. Desde mí punto de vista, como su mejor amiga, que observo y veo cosas que Sakura no ve, y no me cuenta. Porque un amor como el de ellos no necesita palabras. ONE-SHOT.


Nos encontrábamos en el cumpleaños de Eriol, a quien no habíamos visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Suponía que iba a haber más gente en aquella enorme casa debido a que mi amigo era bastante popular, sin embargo, éramos muy pocos los que habíamos asistido a la fiesta. En realidad no estábamos más de diez personas incluyendo mi amiga y yo. Esta vez había decidido traer a Sakura conmigo sin haber pensado en las consecuencias que dicho evento tuviera en el corazón de mi mejor amiga. Estaba observando desde lejos toda la situación, un poco preocupada, pero a la vez sabiendo que no debía interrumpir. Ryu apareció a mi lado, sabía a qué venía y por ello traté de huir lo antes posible para evitar una situación incómoda, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirme me atraparon sus preguntas.

-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Qué tipo de historia tienen ellos dos?-Preguntó como si no le interesara demasiado.

-Ninguna Ryu. –Respondí yo lo más seca posible y manteniendo mi vista al frente.

-No te creo. Ellos tienen un pasado juntos, yo lo sé. – Insistió. Regresé mi mirada a Ryu y pude ver que la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-No tienen ningún pasado.- dije simplemente y volví mi mirada a Sakura.

-Tomoyo no me mientas. Yo sé que Shaoran tiene un pasado con esa chica. Si no me dices voy a empezar a molestarles.

-¡No te atrevas Ryu! Déjales en paz.

-Si no me cuentas la historia lo voy a hacer. ¡SHAORAN! –Empezó a llamar a nuestro compañero pero le detuve con un agarre en el cabello-¡auch!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-me dijo mientras se sobaba la parte lastimada.

-Te lo advierto Ryu, no les molestes. Ya te dije que no hay historia.- dije con una mirada reprendedora. –además, ¿por qué piensas que hay algo entre ellos?

-Simple, por la forma en que se miran. –dijo él levantando los hombros.

-¿Cómo que no hay historia? -dijo una voz ajena a la conversación que mantenía con Ryu. -Tú más que nadie sabe que Sakura y Shaoran tienen un pasado juntos. Tomoyo deja de guardar los secretos de tu amiga. –por Kami Sama, tenía que hablar el único chico que me caía pésimo de todo el instituto Seijo.

-No estoy guardando los secretos de nadie.- Fulminé con la mirada a Takeshi.

-¿Cómo qué no? Bien sabes que Shaoran es el amor frustrado de Sakura. -Me dijo en un tono molesto. Me quedé fría por un momento. No sabía cómo es que Takeshi podía ser tan cínico de empezar a hablar sobre el amor frustrado de Sakurita. Obviamente yo sabía toda la historia, sabía que Sakura había sufrido un montón por Shaoran. Yo misma la había visto llorar desconsolada varias veces por él. Yo había secado numerosas veces sus lágrimas, y había visto cómo Sakura poco a poco empezaba a superar ese dolor. Sabía incluso que el chico que estaba a mi lado era el culpable de que Sakura no fuera feliz, y a pesar de que me empezaba a dar ganas de contarle todo a Ryu, no iba a decir "si, sabes que si tienen una historia, estaban muy enamorados y Takeshi se metió en medio de su relación por celos" porque simplemente eso sería armar una pelea y poner a mi amiga en una situación bastante incomoda.

Regresé a ver a Sakura y la vi sonriendo. Esa sonrisa es la que me exime de toda culpa. Así que retorné mi mirada a Takeshi revelando las iras que tenía en ella, y le dije algo que sabía que lo iba a lastimar.

-¿Y el tuyo Takeshi?, ¿quién es tu amor frustrado?-pregunté esta vez siendo lo más cínica que pude. Yo sabía que Takeshi estaba enamorado de Sakura desde hace más de cuatro años, pero el corazón de mi amiga siempre había pertenecido a Shaoran, por lo que Takeshi para Sakura no era más que un buen amigo. Desterrado a la _friendzone_ para siempre.

Takeshi oscureció su mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- me respondió en un tono cortante.

-Entonces cállate. -le dije con el mismo tono.

Ryu se hizo el loco después de aquello y se fue a la parrilla a seguir atendiendo la comida como si supiera que cualquier cosa que me dijera en ese momento iba a obtener una respuesta negativa.

Regresé la mirada a la pareja que estaba frente a mí y vi esa mirada que conocía bastante. Era increíble ver como después de tanto tiempo aún se notaba el cariño inmenso y eterno que ambos se tenían. Pude notar también que se esforzaban mucho por no tocarse. Observé a Shaoran detenidamente y vi que se moría por tener a Sakura en sus brazos, vi su sonrisa torcida mientras observaba a mi amiga reír por algo que él había dicho. Siempre ha sido así. Un juego que está presente para todos, pero que ellos no saben que son participes, ignoran el hecho de que sus miradas dicen mucho más que sus acciones. Creaban un ambiente mágico entre ellos.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento me dejaron sola. Takeshi había ido a interrumpir lo que sea que Sakura y Shaoran estaban conversando, sin que yo haya podido hacer nada por detenerle.

Los vi pararse y caminar hacia la parrilla, cuando Takeshi tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Momentos como estos eran los que me traían una ola de sentimientos. Takeshi se estaba comportando demasiado intenso con Sakura, tanto que hasta a ella se la veía incomoda. Y se notaba que Shaoran ponía todas sus fuerzas por no darle un buen puñetazo a ese desgraciado. Lo vi cerrar sus puños con fuerza y supe que debía interrumpir lo antes posible, total ya los habían interrumpido.

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Sakura con emoción y se lanzó a mis brazos, huyendo del agarre de su amigo. Sakura era demasiado buena como para plantarse y decirle que la deje en paz de una vez por todas. Yo la recibí como siempre, y nos pusimos a conversar los cuatro de cosas triviales.

-Hace tiempo que no te veo Shaoran, te ves muy bien. Haz cambiado bastante. –enfoque mi atención al chico que estaba a mi lado.

-Gracias Tomoyo, tú también te ves muy bien. ¿Por qué dices que he cambiado?

-No sé, te ves más maduro

-¿Cómo es "más maduro"?

- No sé, más grande. Tus ojos, tu mirada, es diferente a como era en el instituto.

-¿Me estás diciendo viejo acaso?-Dijo Shaoran en un tono burlón, con su sonrisa torcida.

-No.-Dije yo sonriendo.-No me malinterpretes. Solo estas más grande, más maduro.

Shaoran amplió su sonrisa.

-Gracias por eso entonces.

-Si es verdad Shaoran, esta vez estás más alto que la última vez que te vi. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y en un afán de escapar un poco de Takeshi.

Pude ver como mi amiga se acercaba a Shaoran como un imán. Y observé la reacción de Takeshi. Nunca entendí a ese hombre y supongo que jamás lo haré. Si tanto quiere a mi amiga debería dejarla ser feliz con Shaoran en lugar de interferir en cada oportunidad que tiene.

-Sakura, ¿qué te parece si vamos a caminar cerca de la piscina y te sigo contando?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-Me parece perfecto.- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Antes de que Takeshi dijera algo, me adelanté en darle una tarea para que les deje solos un rato.

-Takeshi, creo que Ryu nos llama. Vamos a ver si necesita algo. –y me lo llevé de la mano para que no se me escape. Le pedí a Ryu que mantuviera a Takeshi distraído y entendió a pesar de que me pidió que le cuente la historia a cambio de su cooperación en ese aspecto.

Desde lejos pude ver como Sakura y Shaoran paseaban en círculos alrededor de la piscina. Vi como Shaoran pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y caminaban abrazados mientras conversaban animadamente. Parecían dos enamorados.

Nuevamente me entretuve en mis pensamientos que me llevaron a divagar en el porqué de la vida. A veces el destino juega de una manera muy curiosa. Soy fiel creyente de que las cosas pasan por algo, que a veces no entendemos la razón, pero siempre pasan por algo.

Pasamos la noche entera conversando sobre trivialidades, entre Ryu, Takeshi, Eriol, su novia de turno y yo. Dejando de lado al par de tórtolos que después de estar caminando un rato se sentaron en los columpios. Hice hasta lo imposible por no dejar que los interrumpan. Sin embargo ya mismo era hora de irnos, y estaba segura que esta noche Sakura iba a tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por suerte para mí, Shaoran se levantó diciendo que debía llegar temprano a su casa pues su madre se encontraba sola. Eso hizo que nuestra salida fuera más fácil. Mientras Shaoran se despedía de todos y le pedía a Sakura que lo acompañe hasta su auto, yo hacía lo mismo con los demás.

Unos minutos después llegó Sakura con su cara soñadora para despedirse de igual manera. Takeshi insistió en que nos quedáramos más tiempo, pero Sakura le cortó afirmando que ella debía llegan en media hora a su casa y que si no salíamos en ese instante no íbamos a tener tiempo suficiente para llegar a la hora indicada.

Subimos a mi auto, y Sakura sonreía en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Mañana tendríamos tiempo para conversar de largo. Por hoy la dejaría repasar los eventos de la noche tranquila.

Llegamos a su casa, me estacioné, y antes de bajarse, Sakura empezó a hablar.

-Sabes, no sé si él y yo estamos hechos para pasar esta vida juntos. Lo que sí sé, es que a pesar de todo, yo lo sigo queriendo. Como un amor eterno. Creo que este no es el tiempo de nosotros, y no sé si algún día llegue a serlo. Pero mientras tanto, aprovecho momentos como hoy, donde el mundo deja de existir a mi alrededor, porque él se convierte en mi mundo. Buenas noches Tomoyo, gracias por llevarme hoy a esa fiesta. Te quiero mucho.

Se bajó con las mejillas sonrosadas, y dejándome a mí con una sensación muy cálida en mi pecho y una media sonrisa en mi cara.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura.


End file.
